


Burkina Faso

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [27]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002





	Burkina Faso

**Ouagadougou**

Alexis stepped off the aeroplane and adjusted her burqa, she already felt hot but she knew she needed to _fit in_ and respect the laws of the country. She found it hilarious when Bobby told her they were heading to Burkina Faso on their way back to Canada. Apparently his Dad had some business to attend to and he had told her all about it over dinner the previous night but she couldn’t honestly say she had taken any of it in, although she found it very easy to be distracted by Bobby’s big brown eyes.

“Bobby my boy, over here!” Ronald’s loud voice boomed out across the tarmac and Alexis trotted to keep up but purposely hung back, she had the distinct impression that the Henderson’s did not like her much. She totally blamed David, for refusing to take Clara to the prom two years previously.

“Who is that Bobby, picked up a lady friend have you?” Ronald clapped him forcefully on the shoulder and Bobby tried not to react to his father’s bullish ways.

“Dad you remember Alexis Rose?” Ronald’s face fell before he forced it into a smile.

“Of course, of course, the beautiful Rose Video heiress! Why on earth are you hiding under there, unless you’re actually David Rose?!” Ronald laughed loudly.

“Hello again Mr Henderson.” Alexis turned on the charm in her voice, as she couldn’t flutter her eyelashes.

Ronald ushered them over to the awaiting car and they all clambered inside and the driver started off after ensuring they all had their seatbelts fastened. Having previously loaded the plentiful luggage, most of which belonged to Alexis! Alexis finally removed her burqa and took a big deep breath, thankful for the air conditioning, even though she hadn’t it on fifteen minutes.

“Welcome to Ouagadougou!”


End file.
